


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更六

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更六

更六

张若昀是什么毛病不知道，李现琢磨着自己要有毛病了。  
谢绝了酒店餐厅经理人工呼吸……不是，掐人中的好意，李现顾不上自己是不是被发现了有没有被偷拍，打横抱起睡成一小团的张芸芸回房间，数次唤醒无果冷水热水都泼过（醒来之后自己肯定要被打）之后，李现开始当场表演驴拉磨，抓着手机转了一圈又一圈，完全想不到办法。  
他开始病急乱投医。  
「如果一个人一直睡不醒，但是睡醒了有什么事都没有，要怎么办啊？」  
助理和经纪人分别回他：  
助理：「男的女的？」  
经纪人：「嗜睡症？」  
李现觉得经纪人的回答比较靠谱，但是没用。  
「应该不是，重点是，怎么喊醒？」  
然后回助理：「男的。」3秒之后撤回，「女的。」  
「嗜睡症不要强行唤醒吧，治疗比较复杂，直接就医，需要号源吗？」  
助理发了个“撤回也没用我已经看到了”的表情：「男的不好说，女的喊醒很简单啊。」  
就医李现肯定不会带着张若昀去医院了，但是号源？经纪人什么时候还开拓这业务了？  
「你有专家号？」  
继续回助理：「怎么个简单法，姐姐你一口气说完成不？」  
经纪人回答：「没，我就问一下而已，你要我也没有。」  
“……”李现想把经纪人拉黑。  
助理发了段语音：「现哥你需要多看点电影作品了，你不知道女孩子把眼睛闭起来就是要你亲她的吗？」  
“……”一起拉黑算了。  
天啊——  
李现不明白，倒霉的人是张若昀，受折磨的是自己是个什么道理。他满心愤怒，口中巧克力的残留甜味更是变得又苦又涩，回忆当年减肥没成功追女孩子的时候也没这么惨过，气得一屁股坐上张若昀的床，推她肩膀：“张若昀你给我醒来啊！！！！”  
想当然也没有用。  
李现泄了气，跟着栽到在松软的枕头上，丢开手机捏张若昀的脸泄愤，咬牙切齿的嘟囔：  
“就是你就是你就是你，吃我的穿我的住我的，我的钱包我的假期我的超话，你倒头就睡得这么开心，事情全都丢给我，老张你过分不过分！你太过分啦！”  
越捏手感越好，有点儿嘟的脸蛋年轻又健康，软软弹弹可爱得吸手。李现怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，更过分得上了两只手在张若昀脸上又捏又掐，张若昀睡着都不舒服了，软软得抬手推他，一巴掌拍李现脸上。  
“好疼啊……”芸芸在梦里吸吸鼻子。  
李现泄了劲，男版的张若昀是被轻轻掐一下脖子就是一圈红，女版的芸芸现在更是脸蛋儿全是李现作恶的痕迹。  
“……气死我了。”  
李现一边生气，一边放缓动作轻柔得揉揉芸芸的脸颊，那张脸很乖，睫毛密而细软，眼尾纤长，闭眼之后更加明显，更有几分飞扬的弧度，为她略显凌厉的眉目增添了柔软的风情。李现想起曾经火爆一时的“妖艳jian货”风天逸，屏幕里的羽皇眼线细长，眼尾飞红，扮演者张若昀嘴唇红艳，轻抿而笑，整个人都换了气质，好像张若昀以自己为蓝本，创造出来了一个艳丽又锐利的灵魂，脱胎于本尊的剑走偏锋的美艳，确实在某一瞬击中了李现的心，让存在于屏幕世界之外的他，很久都无法把风天逸和第一次合作时遇见的“黄剑”联系起来。  
现在张若昀变成了“芸芸”，又完全是另一种娇俏的美，一个非常会撒娇的漂亮女孩子，杀伤力比男孩子更加高了好几倍，李现很多时候都分不清，张若昀那些毫无防备、大胆又亲密的撒娇，是真的没有自觉，还是在迫近他的私人底线。  
“你还亲过我呐。”  
李现突然想起来，不知不觉凑近了些——张若昀睡得太安心了，略微干燥的嘴唇颜色淡粉，随着呼吸轻微得张合，傻乎乎的。  
大概是因为寂静的房间里空调风的声音清晰可闻，或者是那枚三无产品的巧克力蒙蔽了智慧的脑细胞，李现就是认为，现在是个把那个众目睽睽的吻礼尚往来还回去的好时候。  
可是原本清浅的颊吻只是在睡暖的肌肤上轻轻掠过，下一秒就不受控制得落在丰盈的唇瓣，短暂的碰触后顺理成章成为脸红心跳的深吻——很煽情的亲法，微微离开又再次吻住，像是恋人之间亲昵的蜜语，李现甚至忍不住倾身过去，俯在芸芸上方，让自己能更容易得品尝柔软香甜的气息，他都不知道原来张若昀吻起来感觉这么好，从颤抖的睫毛到无力抵抗的唇舌那么可爱——或者说是芸芸？  
深吻的骚扰让张若昀合不上口，也呼吸不到足够的氧气，她在睡梦里急促的喘息，丰满的胸部不断起伏着，贴在李现的心脏的位置急切的磨蹭，蹭得李现受不了含糊得骂了一句，探入一只手在胸衣外拢住揉捏。  
“嗯……”  
张若昀皱着眉，好像要说什么，全被吻掉，抬起手也被人撰着手腕摁在头顶两侧。  
不过这声吟咛终于唤清醒了李现，他离开女孩子被含吮得嫣红的唇，贴着光滑的额头低声喘气，耳边只有自己巨大心脏鼓动的响声，他忍不住摸上那张小巧的、熟悉又陌生的脸，一时分辨不了和他在一起的是这世界最孤单的一个张若昀，还是长夜里随便一个姣好的女孩。  
但是，像那枚巧克力一样，自己想吃掉她。  
张若昀难受得憋出了眼泪，晶莹的一点水光挂在眼角的睫毛上，终于迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，朦胧的视线里只有一个人过于接近的影像。  
“李……李现……？”她大口呼吸，发颤的声音满是迷茫，黏黏糊糊。  
李现挫败地低声咒骂，他真的觉得自己毛病不轻，就算面前的女孩真的非常可爱迷人，那也是张若昀啊——是男人、是朋友、是师哥、是信任自己的张若昀。  
靠。  
他抓了一个靠枕挡住自己下半身跑去靠背椅那儿坐着，愧疚感和饥饿同时交战，不知道怎么解释。  
而张若昀被吻懵了，用手背挡住眼睛喘气，过了好一会，张若昀爬起来坐在被子里：“我刚刚又睡着了？”  
“……嗯。”  
“所以，你把我吻醒了？”  
噗——  
李现差点被自己的口水呛死，抬起头脸变得通红（为什么要脸红？！）：“你、我……”  
“诶能清醒就好了，”张若昀好像挺不在乎，整了整松软的长发，“要是变成女孩子还一直睡不醒就更糟糕了，但是被吻醒是什么设定？一定要男人的吻吗？女人的吻行不行？”她跳下地，开了一瓶矿泉水喝了几口，再若无其事得站在李现身前，笑眯眯得去勾对方的下巴，“诶，脸这么红，没想到我们的李现大帅哥这么纯情啊？”  
李现嘴角抽搐，冷笑了两声往后避开，用两根指头捏住对方被自己扯开的衣领，体贴得帮人拢住。  
张若昀一愣，抬手托住自己的胸掂了掂，于是那柔匀饱满的曲线更加高耸，在李现视线里诱人得晃动：“说真的，这个身体身材真不错，”她凑近了，撑住那个放在李现腿上的枕头，“李现，你真的这么喜欢，把持不住吗？”  
“……”李现头仰得不能再仰，好像连碰都不敢碰。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈现哥你超有趣，”张若昀离开对方一阵大笑，笑就笑吧还找了个衣架靠着笑，除了笑声不是魔性的盒盒盒盒盒盒，完全是男版张若昀再现，“说真的，要不要这么害羞啊？你是小处男吗？不会啊，我记得你有传出女友……”  
“真可爱啊，小学弟。”显然是想起了李现也是北影学生的这个设定，张若昀抹掉笑出的泪花做了个总结。  
李现哼了一声，低头把手里的打火机重复打开又关上。  
他心情可真糟糕。  
但张若昀显然跟他相反，虽然一开始故意调戏是想缓解一下尴尬，让两人之间的气氛不要那么糟糕又微妙，毕竟现在李现是唯一——全世界——知道秘密并且会帮忙的人，可李现的哑口无言的吃瘪样子真的把张若昀逗笑了，他都不知道李现是这么单纯的人设，明明在剧组自己开个车李现反应也挺快嘛。  
“好啦，反正……”张若昀是想说反正大家都是男人很懂啦，自己找方法变回来就好了，让李现别在那儿自我纠结，然而似乎时机并不太对。  
“——啊！”  
属于女孩子的，惊讶的尖叫。  
李现被张若昀给气得喉咙发苦，最后一根弦也在对方故作前辈的样子里崩掉，两步上前拦腰把人抗在肩上——都不用费力——再一股脑得摔在床中间，扼住她双手恶狠狠得控制在头顶，压在吓得闭上眼睛的张若昀身上。  
太可恶了，有没有这么欺负人！  
李现脑子里炸出各种烟花。  
自己这都是因为谁啊！始作俑者还没心没肺得哈哈哈！  
气死了！  
「女孩子把眼睛闭起来就是要你亲她。」  
李现重重哼了一声，手上的力道却还是因为张若昀蹙起的眉放松，他龇牙咧嘴吓唬她：“张若昀你今天死定了——！”


End file.
